fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Kirby and the Star Planets
Kirby and the Star Planets (in Japan known as Kirby of the Stars: heaven rush) is a 2D action platformer Kirby game created by Nintendo for the Nintendo Switch. It was released worldwide on June 16, 2019. It was developed by Nintendo, HAL. and Flagship. STORY *Sorry but nothing's here, YET! VISUALS AND GAMPLAY AND MORE This game's visuals are combination of that of Kirby Super Star Ultra and The Kirby Advance series, the charater sprites being KSSU styed and the foreground and backgrounds being styled of Kirby advance. The cutscenes are also KSSU styled except being Switch quality, although the Ending cutscene is KSA styled. The gameplay is styled off KSSU, with multiple attacks for ALL charaters, Copy abilities (Yes, even Sleep and Light!) and Mixed Abilities. The music is modeled after KSSU. PLAYABLE CHARACTERS KIRBY Kirby is of course player 1's charater in Kirby and the Star Planets. He can inhale and get copy Abilities. Along with this average fact, he also has the bubble Mechanic (from Kirby Squeak Squad) and Combo abilities. Both the Kirby 64 and Kirby Squeak Squad formula being present for the Combo Abilities. He can Also create a helper like in Kirby Star Allies except he can only create one. OTHER The 2nd player can play as the enemy charater player one makes friends with. BANDANA WADDLE DEE He is player 3's main dee. He uses his ever so iconic spear as his main weapon. But he can also use his Parasol from Kirby Battle Royal. He can also pick up and throw enemy's like the characters in Super Mario bros. 2. META KNIGHT Meta Knight is player 4's charater for Kirby and the Star Planets. Unlike the other charaters, he is unlocked. He will be unlocked by beating him as the boss in world 1. His Gameplay is the same as all games that he was playable in the past. RIBBON Ribbon is optional substitute for any of the charaters except Kirby. However Ribbon will be used as player 4 before you beat Meta Knight. Ribbon isn't able to walk or run due to her always flying during gameplay. Ribbon controls like Archer Kirby and Cupid/ Angel Kirby. OTHER CHARATERS There are other charaters that exist in the story aside from playable charaters and here they are. BASIC CONTROLS Walk: lightly left or right Run:left or right Attack: B Jump: A Float/ Infinite jump/ fly: A repeatedly Crouch/ platform fall: down Look up: up Slide: A down or b down at the same time Pause: + Bubble selection or Bubble exit: - Drop ability (Kirby only): X Friend heart: Y Unfriend: X Y at the same time NORMAL COPY ABILITIES Returning Normal Abilities: New Normal Abilities: COMBO ABILITIES *It'll be a long time 'till this will be done..... ...once done, there'll be a link. COPY ABILITY COSTUMES In this game, you can buy 1 costume for each ability. You buy these costumes with point stars. Some these costumes can even change how the attacks look for the ability (although the attacks stay the same). Also for the abilities that change color like Fire, Freeze, etc. will not change color with a costume. Here are the costumes right here: 1530401518151.png|Costume for Bomb in Kirby and the Star Planets 1530402829288.png|Costume for Burning in Kirby and the Star Planets 1530403423873.png|Costume for Cutter in Kirby and the Star Planets 1530403615883.png|Costume for Freeze in Kirby and the Star Planets 1530404285971.png|Costume for Needle in Kirby and the Star Planets 1530404934352.png|Costume for Spark in Kirby and the Star Planets 1530405745699.png|Costume for Stone in Kirby and the Star Planets 1530407035558.png|Costume for Fire in Kirby and the Star Planets 1530407859481.png|Costume for Ice in Kirby and the Star Planets 1530408567502.png|Costume for Animal in Kirby and the Star Planets 1530409073347.png|Costume for Plasma in Kirby and the Star Planets 1530409631823.png|Costume for Mini in Kirby and the Star Planets 1530410455491.png|Costume for Mirror in Kirby and the Star Planets 1530411005361.png|Costume for UFO in Kirby and the Star Planets 1530411504717.png|Costume for Smash in Kirby and the Star Planets 1530411966676.png|Costume for Magic in Kirby and the Star Planets 1530412498526.png|Costume for Hi-jump in Kirby and the Star Planets 1530417365034.png|Costume for Cupid in Kirby and the Star Planets 1530418069448.png|Costume for Artist in Kirby and the Star Planets TYPES OF DARK MATTER There are different types of Dark Matter that have or have not appeared in this game, however you can see them all Here. BOSSES World 1: Possessed Meta Knight > Digger Dark Matter World 2: Forest Dark Matter and Grabber Dark Matter World 3: Possessed Ripple Star Queen > Miracle Matter Helper World 4: Fake Yin Yarn > Shapeshift Dark Matter World 5: Techno Dark Matter World 6: Possessed Heavy Lobster > Aqua Dark Matter and Melty Dark Matter World 7: Soldier's Minion Dark Matter > Clustered Dark Matter World 8: Possessed Master Green > Fallen Dark Matter World 9: Celestial Dark Matter and Solider Dark Matter > The Zone > Shadow Knight/ Termina Void, the titan of Death and Darkness PLANETS/LEVELS Popstar: lv.1 Dreamland lv.2 Rainbow Islands'' ''lv.3 Endless Explosions lv.4 Arange Gorge lv.5 Mallow Castle lv.6 Saga Caves Earthfall: lv.1 Mushroom forest lv.2 International clouds lv.3 Never Ruins lv.4 Deep Leaves Ripple star: lv.1 Sector Shards lv.2 Open fields lv.3 Upward hall lv.4 Lovely center Patch Land: lv.1 Rainbow Falls lv.2 Evergreen Lift lv.3 Lava Landing lv.4 Ash Caverns lv.5 Xeno Crater Earth/ Shiver Star: lv.1 Lake icicle lv.2 Indiana Isle lv.3 Fort Factory lv.4 Eternity Fountain Towara: lv.1 Gully hole lv.2 Off Roads lv.3 Alley street lv.4 Lifeless Jungle lv.5 sunken Floats Urantian: lv.1 Dusty Cleans lv.2 Empty Stones lv.3 Another Explosion lv.4 The Rusty Waters lv.5 Hell gases Aquaruis: lv.1 Lifted Islands lv.2 Interdimensional Shores lv.3 Ghostly ships lv.4 Heavenly Bubbles lv.5 The Plasma Depths Lavadom: lv.1 Darkest spots lv.2 Angled Flames lv.3 Raging Ice Caps lv.4 Killed Matter lv.5 Needed lava lv.6 Eternal War lv.7 Sun holes lv.8 Super Hyper Zone Last Star (DLC): lv.1 Rendered plants lv.2 Entered shadows lv.3 Bedrock cave lv.4 Iced core lv.5 River destiny lv.6 The Mechanized Heart lv.7 Hot bottom 'DLC' This game's DLC Includes more Copy Abilities and 2 new non-story related planets, Last Star and Youtopia. Youtopia: Youtopia is a DLC world on the bottom-left of the planet selection map. It is a planet where YOU get to create 4 different levels and chose a pickable boss for your 5th level. Along with this, you can either chose or make music for your levels. This is basically Super Mario Maker + Mario paint but Kirby. Unlike Mario Maker, you can't share levels to the internet and it's impossible to create autolevels. This is also where you can play as Adeline/ Ado, where you play as her to test the level while editing it. You can also edit the Planet and level's icon, doing pixal art to do so. Keep in mind that you CAN'T change the planet's name, the name will always be Youtopia! Pickable bosses for Youtopia: Twin Woods Kracko Twin Kracko Dyna Blade Daroach Dark Nebula (except he's actually hard) Susie Marx Morpho Knight Galacta Knight Swordsman Dark Matter > Commander Dark Matter Heart of NOVA King Dedede Esgargoon Masked Dedede Acro DLC Copy abilities: '''These are DLC copy abilities that you can only get on Lavadom and Last Star. You can also get it in Youtopia, if you place the enemies and mini bosses in the levels that is. Oh yea, your here for the copy abilities and their art, aren't you? Well they are: 1529901603462.png|Hi-Jump Kirby from the Kirby and the Star Planets DLC 1529892719836.png|U.F.O Kirby from the Kirby from the Kirby and the Star Planets DLC GALLERY 1529802314367.png|Old art for "Freeze Kirby from Kirby and the Star Planets" 1529847912215.png|Old title for Kirby and the Star Planets TRIVIA '''All the 1st letters of all the Planets (excluding DLC) spell out P-E-R-P-E-T-U-A-L, meaning Infinity or forever. Including DLC would spell out P-E-R-P-E-T-U-A-L-L-Y, also meaning Infinity. * Also all the levels for the Planets spell words, this is them in order: DREAMS , MIND , SOUL , RELAX , LIFE , GOALS , DEATH , LIGHT and DARKNESS. With Last Star's, it says REBIRTH. Some of the locations in the world Earth take place somewhere on Earth (what you expect?) . For example, Indiana isle takes place in a frozen over Indiana. Also everything in the level Eternity Fountain is a reference to the myth the Fountain of Youth. Interestingly, King Dedede doesn't appear in this game at all. Not as a Playable charater, a mini boss, a boss or a Other charater. Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Kirby (series) Category:Kirby Games Category:2D Platforming Games Category:2019 Category:Nintendo Switch